Advancements in the field of digital technology have extended the functionalities of various electronic devices and associated applications. Electronic devices, such as a smartphone, are widely used as information resources. For example, a user may capture a view of a real-world object by a smartphone and subsequently, receive augmented-reality (AR) information about the object present in the captured view.
In certain scenarios, it may be tiresome to hold the smartphone in the “on” position continuously to receive AR information and not to have the ability to use the information at a later time. Further, the AR information generated about the objects may be inadequate and cluttered. It may be difficult for the electronic device to process captured image data to present the AR information in an easy-to-understand format. Consequently, an enhanced and usable viewing experience may not be provided to the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.